Missing
by FairFeatherPen180
Summary: When Maya is taken from her bedroom, and into the custody of a strange/familiar man, who will be the one to save her. Will it be Riley, Lucas, Farkle, or Cory? What will happen when she is saved, or if she is saved. Sorry I stink at summaries Might turn into M later!
1. Taken

I do not own any of the Girl Meets World characters, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!

Chapter 1

Maya POV

I was in my apartment when it happened, the first crash, the second crash, thump thump thump. I thought I was alone, apparently not. I had been working on my latest painting, the five of us, Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and me. The noise was getting louder, coming closer, getting faster. I started to panic, who ever was in my apartment was not happy. Trying not to make to much noise I kept my eyes on the door and backed away towards my window, that was until I slipped on some of my paint brushes and fell, on, my, butt. THUD! The footsteps stopped, I pulled out my phone and started dialing Riley's phone number. The footsteps started again, faster this time, almost like they were running. They know I'm here. "Hey, Maya" I forgot I called Riley. It felt like an eternity had passed. "Riley, you need to listen to me, I think there's someone in my apartme-" The door flew open, revealing a tall figure. I did what any normal person would do, I screamed, and tried to run. I failed. He grabbed me by my arm and held me back covering my mouth. I struggled, doing everything I could to keep him from taking me. Knocking things over left and right. I screamed through his hand trying to get someone's attention. Nobody came to my rescue. He brought me to his car, tied me up and threw me into the trunk. That's when I noticed my only hope, had fallen out of my hand and was on the floor of my bedroom. I was terrified.

Riley POV

"Hello, Hello! Maya are you there?" something was wrong. "Dad" I ran to my dad who was currently in the kitchen. "Dad, something happened to Maya" I said trying to keep the waterfall of tears from coming from my eyes. "What? What do you mean something happened to Maya" I could tell he was starting to become panicked. "Well, I got a call from Maya, and she said that there was someone in her apartment. Then it went silent until crash boom screech, thud, slam! And then silence, dad, I'm scared what if something happened to her what if she's not okay!" I was rambling. My dad got a hold of my shoulders to keep me from moving. "RILEY, we need to call someone, if something happened to Maya, someone has had to have seen something. I'm going to call the police, you call other people and see if they saw anything." My dad said calmly, but I could see the fear in his eyes. I whipped out my phone and called every single person in my contacts.

Lucas's POV

 _Riiiiiing Riiiiiingg … Riiinnng Riiinnng_

I rolled over in bed, _Who the heck is calling me at 9:56p.m._ Riley's face popped up on my phone's screen. "Riley, can't this wait until morning" I said groggily. "NO THIS CANNOT WAIT UNTIL MORNING!" Riley had officially made me deaf in my right ear. "Ok fine, what's up" I asked, obviously more awake now. "I think something happened to Maya" I could tell she was not far away from tears.

"What?" I was probably waking up my parents by now.

"Maya called me and told me that she thought there was somebody in her apartment, and then I heard a scream, and crashing and things falling over and then silence. She never said anything after that, Oh, Lucas what if she was hurt, or taken, or…or… _killed_ " Riley sounded absolutely horrified.

"Riley don't say that, I'm sure she's fine" I tried to calm her down.

"Lucas, obviously my dad doesn't think so, he's calling the police!" she said "I need you to call Farkle and Zay, tell them, I'm going to go to Maya's apartment and see if there's anyone who saw anything."

"No, I'll go with you. I don't want you going alone" I said

"I'm not going alone, Lucas I'll have my dad with me, trust me, I would never go alone."

"Ok, fine I'll call Farkle and Zay." I said "See you tomorrow at school"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Maya POV

The car stopped, the strange man blindfolded me and took me to a cabin, I could tell it was in the woods though, I had studied surroundings in nature, for art, I would be able to tell if we were standing in an open field or a beach just by the wind. There were two men now, I still haven't seen either of their faces.

"Take off her blindfold, NOW"

"Yes, sir" I was greeted by a dimly lit room and a man's face almost 3 inches from my face. This man was dirty and smelled and was very muscular. The other man how ever was the opposite. He looked like he was about to go to a meeting or a job interview. He looked familiar, almost too familiar.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked in fear.

"Oh, Maya, you don't deserve, to have the life you have." The man said.

"Then, why did you _kidnap_ me if you were trying to give me a better life."

"A _better_ life? You don't even deserve the 'ok' life you have now" he said "I'm just here to give you the life you _really_ deserve. No friends, no school, no family, no house, no fun. Just us. And if you misbehave, maybe even _torture."_ He spit out the last word like it was acid, I was silent. I had to get out of here. And with that, I started to shift the chair.


	2. Beaten

Chapter 2

Riley POV

I walked into Maya's apartment, it was empty. I'm not very surprised. From the little bit I've been to her apartment, I seem like I have been here a million times, yet its unfamiliar. The kitchen is literally 5 feet from the door. I've been standing in the doorway zoned out, and I haven't even realized it yet, my dad nudged me.

"Come on Riley, lets go in" he said

"I don't know if I can, dad" I looked up at him "I'm scared"

"I know, but we have to do this, for Maya" I walked forward into the kitchen. There were smashed plates everywhere. I was shocked, Did Maya do this? "Riley, where's Maya's room?" my dad asked.

"over here" I lead my dad down a long hallway. The door was wide open, as we walked inside I saw something I didn't want to see. Everything was in disarray, desk chairs were knocked over the window was smashed, paint was covering the floor and walls. It was obvious there was a major struggle. My dad and just stood there jaws dropped. I took a picture with my phone and sent it to Lucas, Farkle, and Zay. Poor Maya.

Farkle POV

When I had first heard the news from Lucas my heart broke. How could somebody do this. I was worried enough, I zoned out of Mr. Matthews class, AND WE WERE LEARNING ABOUT BELGIUM! The bell rang and we headed to lunch. It just wasn't the same without Maya's snarky comments.

"Ohh, why so gloomy. Is it because one of your little friends is missing" Missy always happens to be here just to ruin our days, even if they were bad to start with. "What's her name… Mae?"

"It's Maya" Riley said not even looking up from her lunch, which she hadn't even taken one bite of.

"Ohh, Maya. Where is she?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, is it" Riley was starting to get annoyed.

"How dare you talk back to me?" Missy said

"Excuse me, but you're the one that came over to us" Lucas said

"Fine, but don't think that this is over" Missy turned around and walked away.

"How can she be so snooty?" Riley asked.

"I don't know" I said, and we went back to not eating our food.

Maya POV

I could almost reach the window, but I couldn't untie my hands. The door opened.

"Look, who was trying to get away, remember what I said about misbehaving, I already gave you a warning" it was the man in a suit.

"wha-what are you gonna do with me" I asked

"that's up to your friends"

 **(Author note: Sorry for the short POV but I have to switch to Riley now but we'll be back with Maya soon)**

Riley POV

 _Riing Riiiiiing_ I was at my mom's diner with Lucas, Farkle, and Zay.

"Who is it?" asked Lucas. I looked down at my phone.

"I don't know, it says 'Unknown'. Should I answer it?" I asked

"I guess" said Zay

I taped on the answer button "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Riley" there wan a man on the other side.

"Wh-who is it?" my friends looked at me weird.

"I have your friend…Maya" he said, I froze.

Who is it, Lucas mouthed to me, I didn't respond. "You see, Riley, little miss Maya, over here decided it was a good idea to try to escape from me, so now I need to punish her, but I don't know how. Would you be able to help me?"

"Don't hurt Maya!" I screamed into my phone, grabbing the attention of most of the people in the diner.

"Riley, if you don't give me something good, I'll go to the default plan"

"What's the default plan?" My voice was shaking.

"I'm very glad you asked Riley, if you don't give me a punishment for Maya, in one minuet, she will be beaten by my highest skilled men."

"Please, no" my voice was almost a whisper.

"tick, tock, tick, tock"

"RILEY, RILEY PLEASE HELP ME" It was Maya "RILEY PLEASE DON'T LET HIM HURT ME!"

"Time's up Riley, I have to go, say bye to your friend Maya" _click._ The call ended.

"He has Maya, I don't know who, but…she's been kidnapped."

Maya POV

"Sorry, Maya, looks like we have to go to the default plan" he left the room and the muscular man came in.

"Please, NO PLEASE DON"T HURT ME" this was it, I was going to die here, if someone didn't burst through that door soon. The man had brought a baseball bat. He slapped me, once, twice, three times. He untied me, I tried to run away. He grabbed me by my arm and threw me to the floor. He hit me on the back, _crack_ I can tell something was broken. I passed out.

I woke up and the man was still taking swings to my body. There was a sharp pain in my leg, I could feel the bruises forming. Please, somebody, anybody, save me. I managed to find a pole to grab onto. I stood up and made my way to the door. The man didn't even try to stop me, why?

"I'll let you go, but if we catch you I wont be nice again." He said…he was letting me go, so I left. I walked outside, free, in the woods, at night, with no way of fining my way out or to Riley, In the middle of winter, with ripped clothes. That's when I realized, he let me go, to get lost and die, of either hypothermia, or starvation. So I trudged through the falling snow anyway.

 **Author Note**

 **Would you guys count this as a cliffhanger…I don't know, But keep checking the site, the next chapter might be up soon.**

 **And thank you to the 1 person who asked for more, You keep me motivated.**

 **Leave any ideas for the story in the review section, who should I have fall in love with who? 3**


	3. Lost

Lost

 **I only own the plot**

 **Maya POV**

Its so cold, but I have to get out of these woods before they find me again, I can only feel the pain in my right leg, Its probably broken along with my other broken bones. Its only getting colder. I just want to see a face, any face, except the man in the suit and the muscular man, I don't want to see their faces. I hop to a tree, I need to take a break. Turning around I find that I can't see the cabin anymore. Good. Keep going, there is nothing calm about the snow anymore. Since I was taken from my room, I didn't have shoes, so I'm walking in snow up to my shins barefoot with ripped clothes and broken bones. Great. A light. I see a light. I really hope its not just in my head. I hop faster. Not fast enough, I'm not fast enough. The light's gone. _I'm going to die here_. _I might as well give up_. I think to myself. _No I have to find Riley._ My head is spinning, I lose my footing and fall down a large hill. I'm lucky I didn't pass out again. Getting up I see a large gash on my arm. I need to find somebody now, these conditions are not safe. Not that they were safe before I fell down the hill. I need to find somewhere to rest, and get my mind together. I need to make a plan.

 **Lucas POV**

"Who was it Riley?" I ask

"I don't know, but he was the one who took Maya" Riley said.

"WHAT" I stood up.

"He's gonna beat her, Lucas we need to find her"

"I know, but first we need to call her mom, riley there's nothing we can do right now"

"o-ok" she said

"Do you have her mom's phone number?" I asked

"Umm, yeah yeah I do" she scrambled to find her phone in her purse, "Hello, Ms. Hart, ummm, yeah I need to tell you something….Yeah, I don't know how to say this but... Maya was kidnapped….What! How could you eve-…ok bye."

"Well, what did she say?" I asked.

"She said she, well that Maya deserved to get taken, that she deserved to get kidnapped."

"Oh my god, but her daughter was kidnapped"

"Don't you think I know that Lucas?"

She was taken and there's _nothing_ we can do about it, and her mom doesn't even care.


	4. Civilization

**Maya POV**

Ok, my plan, what's my plan. Well a human can go at the most 3 weeks with only water and if I can find a way to melt some snow, I can have water. I will walk as well as I can in 1 direction until I find civilization. When I do that I can ask to borrow a GPS or call someone. From there I can either call or find a friend and they can help me. That's my plan. I'll start walking tomorrow.

 **The next day**

I woke up to birds chirping, I would normally shout at them to shut up, but right now, I really need to just enjoy the little things. The pain in my leg has increased since last night. I need to get going. I gather up some fresh snow and put it in my mouth, it turns out when you're this hungry, anything will taste good. I started going in a random direction hoping it wouldn't lead me back to the terrible cabin. Dragging my foot behind me I started my long journey hopefully leading to civilization and not death.

 **Skip to three days later**

I've been walking for three days now, only taking breaks for water and sleep. My body aches with my every move. It's hard to keep going but I know I must survive _for Riley, for Farkle, for Zay, for…Lucas._ Why do I think so much about Lucas these days? I must be losing my mind out here alone. It's not like I like him…maybe. I've been walking mindlessly for hours since I woke up from my sleep. Then I see it, a city, I don't know how one human being could be so excited from seeing a city, but I feel like snow saved my life, even though I can only feel pain in my body now, I feel like I could jump for joy. But I won't because that much movement might just kill me. Its not long before I realize, this is _my city_ , the city that my friends live in. My heart, is beating faster than it should be. I'm so close. I don't have much time I need to get to a hospital. But I don't know where any are. I have lived in this city all my life and I don't know where a frikin hospital is. I look at my surroundings, Riley and farkle don't live anywhere near here. But Lucas does. I start hopping along **(Author Note: ha ha get it…Hop along)** I'm about to see my friend. Hopefully he will be able to get me to a hospital, before I you know…die. My brain somehow brings me to his porch. Who am I kidding, who the heck is going to answer the door at sometime near midnight. Well, its my only hope right now. _Ding Dong Pound Pound Pound._ The door _actually_ opened.

"MAYA!" It was Lucas. Lucas _actually_ opened the door. _Oh my god I've never been so happy to see him!_

"Lucas" I breathed, "Help me" and then, I blacked out. _So Close._

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Now _That's_ a cliffhanger.**

 **Thankyou to everyone who has been so supportive you guys are great!**

 **Leave any ideas for future stories or ideas for this story in the reveiw please**

 **Next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. The News

**I only own the plot BEHOLD THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY SO FAR**

 **Lucas POV**

 _Oh my god, Maya. Maya is on my porch._ I need to get her to a hospital, like now. I run inside and franticly scribble down a note to my mom, that I have to take her truck to take Maya to the hospital. I grab the keys and run back to Maya, scoop her up and lay her out in the back seat. _I need to call Riley._ I quickly dial her number then put it on speaker…Voicemail. _Dangit._

"Uuummm, Hi Riley. Uh, I'm just going to get straight to the point. Maya showed up at my door step less than 10 minuets ago. I'm driving her to the hospital now, can you meet me there when you get this? Bye." I pull into the parking lot. Gathering Maya in my arms, I lock the car. She looks as if she could shatter into a million pieces at the slightest touch. I race into the waiting room.

"Help" I say. A nurse comes up with a wide smile on her face.

"How may I help you." She askes.

"This is my friend Maya Hart she's been missing for about a week but she just showed up at my door step and blacked out, please help her." I inform her.

"Alright, alright, I need a gurney in here!" she yelled. "Please give any more information to the lady at the desk please." And they took her away behind the doors.

 **Riley POV 8:30 a.m.**

I wake up from a wonderful dream, Lucas had asked me out on a date. But this time, we weren't awkward. It was perfect, he was such a gentleman. I roll over to check the time. There's a voicemail from Lucas. I listen to it. Then I listen to it again, and again, and again, and again. I can't believe my ears. I run to my father.

"DAD WE HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL" I yell in his face.

"Why, wait what happened who got hurt, are you okay, is everybody okay?!" my dad asked franticly.

"Dad, its Maya. She showed up at Lucas's house last night and he took her to the hospital" I said. "Now we need to go there nooooooowww" I said while I was pushing him out the door.

"Riley, you need to eat breakfast first, and you need to change" he reminded me.

"I don't care about being in my pajamas, and I will eat at the hospital, now let's gooooooo."

"Ok, ok let's go."

"Yaaaaaaayy" I exclaimed!" before we knew it, we had arrived at the hospital. I excitedly opened the door and ran inside. I looked around the waiting room, before I spotted a sleeping Lucas in the corner. I ran up to him and shook him awake.

"Where's Maya, is she okay, can we see her yet." I asked.

"I'm pretty sure she'll be okay Riley, and no, we can't see her yet, they havn't come to get me yet."

"Ehhhhhhhhggg, Lucaaas" I whined " I want to seeeeeeee heeer"

"I know you do Riley." It was my dad, I hadn't even heard him come up behind me.

"Fine, I will wait, no matter how long it takes." I said. Not knowing that it would be a loooonng wait.

 **10:00 a.m.**

Still no information on Maya.

 **11:30 a.m.**

Nothing.

 **1:00 p.m.**

Still no nurse coming out of the big double doors.

 **3:00**

By this point I had gone to the bathroom, once, gone to get food, three times, and took a walk and still no information.

 **3:30 p.m.**

Finally, a nurse came out of the big double doors, and said the words I've been waiting to hear for six hours.

"Family and friends for Maya Hart?" she said. We all stood up. "I have information. Some of its good news, but some of its bad news."

"We would like the good news first please" I said.

"Ok, well…she was in better condition than we thought she'd be, when we got information from Mr. Friar. And all of her injuries are taken care of." She said with a smile on her face.

"Ok, then what's the bad news?" My dad asked.

"Well, we were doing surgery on her leg, which is broken, when she slipped into a coma, she has a 50% chance of living." The smile had disappeared. "You can go see her though." She looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry" and she handed me a slip of paper. "This is the room she's in, you can go see her if you like." She walked away.

I got up and went to her room, Lucas and my dad following behind me I quickly made it to her room.

"Guys, I don't think I can open this door, when I don't know what lies behind it." I said with my hand on the handle.

"I'll open it, I've already seen her, what's in that room can't be much worse than what I've already seen." Lucas said. He opened the door. We all froze, there was Maya. She was a ghostly pale, almost grey even, she had all kinds of tubes and wires attached to her body. There was an ace bandage wrapped around her torso, and another one around her arm. Her leg was in a cast, I've never seen her this broken. She lay motionless on the hospital bed, you could almost imagine that she was only sleeping, but nobody would believe that. Maybe if I shut my eyes as tight as I can everything can return to normal, where my best friend isn't attached to tubes and wires and is smiling and making rude comments about, how I like Lucas, or how I can be so happy all the time. Right now, I'm not happy, I don't want this to be the way it is, I wish it was me instead of her. Why does Maya always have to endure the pain? I wanted to cry. I wanted to run to the bed and shake her and tell her to wake up, but she looks as if the slightest touch might make her shatter into a million pieces. I feel like I've been standing here for an eternity. With all, these thoughts running through my mind, I lost track of time. Then Lucas says something. I turn to him.

"I guess I was wrong." He says. I look back at Maya, with tears in my eyes.

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS, KEEP GIVING ME IDEAS OF WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN AND I'LL TRY TO ADD IT IN! I'm trying to get at least one chapter up a day. Sorry if I don't. One or two will be up a day on the weekends. Unless I have something going on.**


	6. Almost A Happy Ending

**Riley POV**

Maya has been in a coma for two days now, I'm starting to loose hope. I go to get coffee from the Starbucks down the road, but when I walk in I see someone that makes me remember something. "Hey, Riley!" He waved at me.

"Heeeeeey..Farkle"I say trying to act cool. _Crap, I forgot to tell him about Maya._

"It looks like you're doing well, considering the whole Maya, problem." He says, having no idea that Maya was just down the street.

"Um, Farkle about that. I think you might want to sit down." We walk to a booth, on the far side of the coffee shop. "Soooooo, three days ago…Maya, was checked into the hospital."

"And you didn't tell me" His face fell, he looked hurt. "Why didn't anyone call, me. Why didn't Maya call me?"

"She didn't call you because she can't" I said

"Its not that hard Riley, did you tell her she just has to pick up a phone and dial m-"

"she's in a coma Farkle" I blurted out.

"Oh, well, do you know if she'll make it?"

"I don't know Farkle….." and I filled Farkle in on all of the details on Maya.

 **Lucas POV**

I'm sitting with Maya, or part of Maya. I feel like she's there, but she's covered with bruises and scars of her past.

"Maya, I don't know if you can hear me, but… you need to come back, please Maya, we all need you, _I_ need you." I said.

Maya didn't move, it's like she's dead, but she's not. I move closer to the bed, and hold her hand, I don't even know what's come over me. It's like my life isn't complete, without her. I really do need her. So much. I remember The last thing she said to me, 'Lucas, Help me.' The last thing she ever said to me was her asking me to help her. I just don't want to let her down. I just don't.

I don't know how long, I've been here, by Maya's bed. _Where's Riley, she should be back by now._ I picked up my phone to text her, but there was a message on my screen.

 _Farkle's here, we didn't tell him about Maya, might be back late._ Crap, I was going to tell him.

I was still looking at my phone, when I saw movement in the corner of my eye. _It's just something outide the window across from us_. But then it happened again. I looked up from my phone, and saw the most incredible, thing. Maya's hand was twitching.

"Maya, Maya, can you hear me?" She twitched again, more this time.

"Come on Maya, wake up." I said. A few seconds later, her eyes fluttered open. She was alive, Maya woke up.

"Lucas?" she said.

"Yeah, yeah its me" I replied with tears of joy in my eyes.

"Lucas, it hurts." Was all she could say.

"What, what hurts." I asked.

"Everything." She said.

"Ok, I'll call for the nurse." I clicked the call, nurse button. A few minutes later, the nurse came in.

"Hey, how can I- Oh Maya your awake" The nurse said happily. "What can I do for you?"

"She said she hurts all over." I said

"ECH, Huckleberry, I could have told her that myself, thanks." She said. She was starting to sound like her old self.

"Ok, well I'll get you some pain killers, I'll be back in a second." And she left, and was back in less than a minute. "Anything else?" she asked.

"Nope that's it" Maya said. And then the nurse left.

"Soooooo" I said turning to Maya. "How are you?"

"Ohh, just dandy, I just woke up from a coma, that's all." She said sarcasticly.

"No, but seriously, how are you?" I said with a serious look on my face. Maya, seemed to get it and actually turned serious.

"Terrible, I feel, stupid, beaten, violated, and useless." She said.

"Maya, you are not stupid, or useless. What made you think that?"

"The man, Lucas, the man that took me said those things to me, and I think they're true." She said

"No, they're not, and don't for a second think that, you are the most, amazing, smart, beautiful, loyal, honest, girl I have ever meet." We all have flaws, but you, yes you Maya Hart, are not Stupid, or useless." I said, with all the honesty in the world.

Maya was silent, and she looked as if she was thinking really hard.

"Lucas, I need to tell you something, but you need to promise not to tell, anybody, _especially Riley_ " She said the last two words really slowly, to make sure I got them.

"You can trust me."

"When, I was, alone, at the cabin, where the man had me, and when I was looking for somebody to help. I thought about you a lot, and I don't know why, but I've never felt like this before…Lucas, what I'm trying to say is…Imightlikeyou."

"I'm sorry what?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"Imightlikeyou."

"I'm sorry it sounded like you said ' I might like you " I said, teasing her.

"Don't make me regret saying that, _Huckleberry_ " she said.

"Ok, ok, well now that you say that, it makes this a lot easier" and without saying anything else, I leaned down and kissed her. She was kissing back, Maya Hart was kissing me back! _I'm gonna die, I can't believe it._ When it ended, I think we were both surprised. Maya, blushed.

"Hey, Maya? I just might like you too."

"Well, well, well, Is _Maya Hart_ blushing." I asked.

"Stop it." She said half serious half laughing. I smiled at her, and for once she smiled back.

 **Riley POV**

I can't believe what I just saw. Lucas kissed Maya. _He kissed her._ It's not fair, Lucas was supposed to fall in love with me, not her! I want to scream. I wish, that Maya, never got away from her kidnapper. I want her to suffer. Lucas will be mine. Whether anybody likes it or not. Maya, will suffer, I'll get my revenge. You just wait _Maya Hart_ , because you better watch your back.


	7. Author Note (Please Read)

**Author note:**

 **For those of you that have told me, that I should not have written it so Riley is out for revenge. (You know who you are) I would appreciate it if you would just trust me where I'm going with this I promise that Riley will not do anything too bad, and** _ **maybe**_ **has a change of heart later in the story, thanks and I apologize if you didn't agree with the ending of the last chapter.**

 **The next chapter will be up maybe, tonight so keep a lookout for it.**


	8. Free At Last

Free at last

 **Maya POV**

This is it, the day that I will finally go back outside, without almost freezing to death. I don't want to go back to my apartment. It reminds me to much of what happened, that night. I might stay at Riley's for a while. Just then the doctor opened the door.

"ok, Maya, you ready to go home?" he asked.

"uhh, yeah, I'm ready to go home" I replied. I lied, I wasn't ready to live with the Matthews. I talked with Riley, she seemed…different.

"Well, we'll get you your pain killers, and your crutches and send you on your way." He smiled at me, and then left. Just then the door opened, and Farkle stepped in.

"Lady" he said.

"Hey Farkle."  
"So I've been told, as a 'sorry I didn't tell you that Maya is in the hospital' present, I will be the one that will escorting you to your apartment to gather your personal, items." He said in a proud voice, as if we _was_ proud to be guiding a crippled around New York.

"Ok, Maya. Here you go." The doctor said while setting a pair of crutches down and handing me a prescription, that I assumed to be the painkillers. I didn't even notice him come in. "You've already been checked out by Mr. Cory Matthews. So you're free to leave whenever you're ready." He said.

"Thank you." I said weakly. I hobbled out of the hospital room, happy to be free, but not happy to be out of the safety of the hospital. "So I guess we should get going to my apartment." I suggested.

"Yeah, we probably should" he responded. My apartment wasn't that far, so we decided to walk, but it was mostly silence the entire way there. When the time finally came for me to open the door, I did it, but I was terrified, because the last time I saw this apartment I was being dragged out against my will. I walked in, trying not to linger in one place for too long, I make my way to my room, and I see the mess I made trying to escape the man. The painting I had been working on, had smudged. There was no reviving it now. I get Farkle to grab a duffle bag out of my closet, and throw most of my clothes in it. Then I get some toiletries from my bathroom, and any other belongings I might want to take. Almost being ready to head back, something catches my eye, a picture, it was taken before my father left us. It was only a few seconds before realization hit me. It was almost enough to make me fall over. The man, my dad. The man in the suit, one of my kidnappers, was my _own father_.

"Farkle I want to go now" I said.

"As you wish, ma'lady" he answered. And I hurried out of my apartment, leaving the memories of my past, and my evil father behind.

 **Riley POV**

How am I going to get back at Maya? I've been thinking that one sentence over and over again for the past hour. Something doesn't seem right, maybe it's because my heart doesn't think it's right, but she kissed Lucas, and I liked him first. _But what if she liked him too and didn't tell me because I liked him_. I feel like such a jerk. Maya, doesn't even know that I was going to try to get revenge on her and I already want to apologize. Then Maya, came in, she looked scared. I don't know why. Maybe, I let something slip when I was talking to her earlier when she woke up.

"Riley, I need to tell you something." She said.

"I need to tell you something, too" I replied.

"You can go first." She said. I was nervous, I almost didn't want to tell her instead of telling her the truth.

"I saw you and Lucas kiss." I said quickly to get it over with. Maya looked up, she looked surprised.

"Oh, Riley, I am _so so so SO_ sorry. I didn't mean to it kind of just happened." She said.

"No Maya. _I'm sorry_ , I should asked you how you felt about him, before I claimed him for myself." I was truly sorry. "What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I found out who kidnapped me." She said timidly.

"WHAT, who was it?" I needed to know.

"My dad." Was all she said.

"How could your own dad, _kidnap_ you?" I asked. And she proceeded to tell me about how she saw her father in a picture and found out it was him.

 **See Riley isn't** _ **evil**_ **she only misunderstood, Maya's feelings when they met Lucas.**

 **Sorry about the late chapter, I had lots of homework, and school comes first, so I have decided to start writing these at night, so I don't have to worry about homework and all that stuff.**

 **What do you guys think about maya being kidnapped by her father?**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews, I LOVE reading them and hearing your opinions!**


	9. He's Back

He's Back

 **Maya POV**

I haven't slept for days, just knowing that my father is out there, I just don't feel safe wherever I am. I have nightmares about that week that I was taken, alone…beaten. My head aches when I think about those days. The look on my father's face when I had been in his custody, will never be a memory I will be able to forget. I roll over in my bed and check the time, 6:00a.m. Ugh, still 30 minutes until I get up. I decide to get up early and take a cold shower, maybe it'll help me forget some things that I could really use to forget. Picking up my crutches, I go down the hallway to the bathroom. I see something out of the corner of my eye, a face… _his face…my father's face._ He doesn't see me, I quickly make my way to the bathroom, and close the door a little too loudly. I hear footsteps, as I lock the door, he pounds on it.

"I know, you're in there, Maya." He says.

"Get away from me!" I scream at him, through the door. More footsteps.

"Who, are you?" it's Mrs. Matthews.

"Mrs. Matthews, get out. That's my father, he is the one who kidnapped me." I was starting to sob.

"Don't you dare touch her." Mr. Matthews was there now.

"Too, bad. She's mine now, and there's nothing you can do about it." My father said. Then it all happens in a flash, the man who took me from my bedroom, came through a small window, and grabbed me. As, I'm screaming he puts a knife to my neck.

"Open the door," he says. I reach over and slowly open the door. My father has an evil look in his eyes.

"Oh, my gosh. Maya" Mrs. Matthews says. I was full on crying, I was going to die, I was going to die before I turned 16. But my hope went up as, there was another pound on the front door.

"Police, open up" Mrs. Matthews started towards the door.

"Don't you dare, take another step" My father said. My neck was beginning to feel wet, I could see blood starting to bead, at the sharp blade of the knife. I need to make a decision, and before I die.

"Please, help us!" I yell, and the man holding me captive, stiffens. Obviously not knowing what to do. The police burst through the door. And my father and the man behind me try to run. The police corner them and push them to the ground. Two of the police men take the two men away, while one says behind.

"How did you know?" I ask. Not knowing if he understood.

"We got a call, from…" He looks down at a piece of paper. "Riley Matthews"

"Riley" I say and I go down the hall way. I open her door, she's curled up into a ball, behind her door. Sitting beside her I pull her into a hug.

"Thank you" is all I could say.

"I couldn't let them take you again." She said, "I will always help when you're in trouble." I let a tear slip down my cheek.

"Thank you" I repeat.

"Oh and I might have called Farkle and Lucas too." She says.

"What!?" I ask looking up suddenly.

"What, I thought they should know!" she said as there was a pounding on a door for the third time that night.

 **AN: I am so so sorry for the late chapter. I should let you know, I wont be posting much until after Halloween, because I'm really busy until then, but I'll try my best to upload chapters! I'm also sorry for the short chapter, but I'd rather post a short chapter than leave you guys hanging.**

 **Leave reviews, please, I really enjoy reading them! :)**


	10. Comfort

**I only own the plot**

* * *

 **Maya POV**

 _Pound Pound Pound_ probably Lucas and Farkle.

"Maya, Riley, we know you're in there, open the door." Lucas shouted from outside the door.

"Riley, I don't want them to see me." I whisper to Riley.

"Oh, come on, Maya, you can't not let Lucas make sure you're okay." She whispered back.

"Riley, can we not talk about me and Lucas for a second." I said

"Maya, I saw him kiss you, and I saw how happy you were after, I don't want to deprive you of your happiness" she replied.

"Riley, you've had a crush on him sin-"

"You can have him, Maya I'm giving you my permission to date him." Riley says.

"But Riley you liked him first"

"Maybe that's what you think" she got up and went to answer the door, while I brought my knees to my chest and buried my head in-between them.

"Maya," Lucas kneeled beside me, "are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm just fantastic." I say sarcastically, not bothering to lift my head.

"Maya, look at me" I look up but keep my chin on my knees, looking straight forward. "Maya," he says my name so softly it's almost a whisper. "Maya, come on" he turns my head towards him. "I need to know if you're okay." He is whispering now, as if he's trying not to startle me, like I'm a wild animal, and he's trying to catch me. "Please, talk to me." His eyes are full with concern. I feel the tears, they're about to flow from my eyes, but I didn't feel this way when I was talking to Riley. One tear slips through the crack, but I can tell the dam is about to burst. "You don't have to go through this alone, it's okay Maya, you can let it out, I'm not going to judge." The dam breaks, completely. It's like he's gotten through my protective wall of emotion.

"I can't hold it in any longer, Lucas it hurts, I don't know how he can hurt me like this." I sob, Lucas puts an arm around me and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Shhh, its okay, we're gonna get you through this, it'll get better in the end, pancake." His attempt to cheer me up fails, and the last thing I remember before I cry myself to sleep, is his arms protectively wrapped around my body.

 **Lucas POV**

I must have lost track of time, it's starting to get darker outside, but Maya still lays in my arms, it feels like the best feeling in the world, she seems so peaceful when she's sleeping, for the moment, before I wake her up I play with her hair. Gently rolling each piece between my fingers. Maya, starts to stir, I can tell she's waking up.

"Lucas, it hurts." She says.

"I know it does, you'll get through it." I say softly.

"No, Lucas, my foot, it hurts." She grumbles.

"Oh, uh, where are your painkillers." I ask.

"Down the hall, to the left. On the bedside table." She says with her eyes still closed.

"Ok" I untangle my arms from her, and head down the hall, into her room and get the painkillers, but when I get back to the room, I notice something I hadn't noticed before. Blood. Around her neck.

"Maya, what happened to your neck?" I ask, concerned.

"Wha- oh, my dad's assistant, whatever you wanna call him, had a knife to my neck when he had a hold of me." She says it like its normal.

"Maya, why didn't you say something before?" I say as I drop to my knees and wipe the blood off of her neck with the sleeve of my shirt.

"I guess, the pain kind of went away, I forgot about it." I go to the bathroom and come back with a paper towel,

"Here" I hand her the paper towel and the, pill. "hold the paper towel up to your neck to stop the bleeding.

"I know how to do it Huckleberry," She said as the swallows the pill. A couple of minuets later, she starts to drift of to sleep again, weather she's asleep or not I place a kiss on top of her head. Aparently she was awake, because the last thing she says before going to sleep was.

"Gosh, Ranger Rick, I'm trying to sleep.

* * *

 **Comments welcome, so sorry I haven't posted in a while.**


	11. Morning

**Special thanks to** _ **UrFriendTheNinja**_ **, this person has left lots of very nice comments about the story, their comments make me feel good about my story when I'm starting to doubt it!**

 **I only own the plot.**

 **Maya POV**

I wake on the floor, its around 9:00a.m. _I have no idea why I'm on the floor. Why the heck am I on the floor?_ _Better yet, why am I on the floor in Riley's room and why is Riley not in her bed._ I go to get up, but somethings in my way, Lucas. Crap. Now I feel bad, Lucas stayed here all night, for me, because he was comporting me. He starts to wake up,

"What the?"

"Good morning, Huckleberry" I say in a singsong voice, teasing him.

"Oh, I forgot I was still here."

"Yeah, about that…You really didn't have to stay here all night." I say.

"Well, I could have gone home, but then I'd feel bad about leaving you here." He says.

"Well, thanks. It felt nice to have a shoulder to lean on."

"But what about Riley?" He asks.

"She's nice too, but she usually just tells me how to make it better, and sometimes I just need someone to tell me that it'll be okay, instead of telling me what to do about it." I explain.

"I understand."

"You do?" I ask "How"

"I don't know…I just do" He says.

"Ok…We should probably go check on Riley." I say.

"And Farkle, he's here too, I guess I kinda forgot about him until just now." He says. We walk out to the living room to see, Farkle with Riley's head on his shoulder, both of them are asleep. Lucas and I both smile.

"Awwwww…they're so cute…Lets wake them up." We walk over to them and I lean close to Riley's face and Lucas leans to Farkle's face. "Good, morning sleepyheads" I sing. Riley's eyes flutter open, it takes a few seconds for her to realize what position she's in. She sits up.

"I uhh, we, I didn't mean to, I, what, how, when," and then she smiles. "Peaches" I just smile back. "I'm going to get breakfast, anyone want anything?" she says.

"Nah, I'm good for now." I say. There's a long silence until, Lucas says something.

"let's go do something"

"What?" I ask.

"Let's go do something, I think we all need something to take our minds off of what happened last night, especially you Maya."

"I agree" Farkle says.

"So where should we go?" I ask.

 **Leave in the reviews where they should go, also please leave reviews on how you like the story so far, if you want something to happen, I might find a way to fit it in, but you have to ask. So sorry for the very late and very short chapter. Thanks again to** _ **UrFriendTheNinja**_ **for all of the nice comments they've been leaving!**


	12. The Movies

I only own the plot!

 **Farkle POV**

I agree with Lucas when he says that we all need to get our minds off of the events of last night, but where are we supposed to go? It's in the middle of winter, so ice cream is not an option, and what else is there to do, I don't really know what movies are playing so I don't think we'll be doing that. I'm worried about Maya, she's seemed kinda jumpy since last night. I guess that would be expected though.

"How about we go see a movie?" Riley suggests.

"But we don't know what movies are playing, how are we supposed to know which one to watch?" I say.

"That's fine, we'll just ask the employees which one they recommend." Riley responds.

"That sounds fine to me…I'm just going to go change and then we can go." Maya says, she gets up and heads to her room. She comes out almost 30 seconds later.

"That was quick." Says Lucas.

"It's one of my many talents." She responds. We then head out the door to the movie theater.

 **Lucas POV**

As we walk to the movie theater, I notice Maya shivering out of the corner of my eye.

"Maya, are you alright. Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" I ask.

"No, I'm fine Huckleberry. You don't need to fuss about me." She says. I can tell she really does want my jacket, she just doesn't want to tell me. So of course, I take off my jacket anyway and drape it over her shoulders.

"Thanks" she mumbles.

"You're welcome, pancake" I answer. She just grumbles.

When we finally get to the theater, Riley goes up to one of the employees and asks them what movie they recommend, she comes back and tells us that they recommended "Lost in the woods." When Riley says the title, I see Maya stiffen a little. I'll ask about it later. She needs to take her mind off of a few things. Once the movie has started, I see it's about a girl that once the wanders away from her friends on a hiking trip wounds up lost in the middle of the woods completely away from civilization, and it takes her days to get out. Around the middle of the movie, I notice Maya stand up and leave. And of course I decide to go after her. I find her outside on a bench with tears in her eyes.

"Maya, are you okay?" I ask.

"No, Lucas can't you see that I'm not okay?" she says.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I ask.

"Not really" She responds.

"That's okay" I say putting my arm around her. She leans her head on my shoulder. It's a couple of minutes before she speaks again.

"If you still want to know…I'll tell you." She says.

"I'll always listen." She went on about how when the man threw her out of the cabin, she had to spend day and night in the middle of the woods, trying to get out, and how she almost died of starvation. By the end we both had tears in our eyes.

"Anyway, thanks for listening to me." She says, quietly.

"Maya, you can always come to me when you need somebody to talk to, I'll always listen."

"Thank you so much, Lucas" She buries her head in my chest. Another few minutes pass before anything is said.

"So I guess you don't want to go back inside."

"No"

"That's fine we can stay here as long as you want." I say. We stay in the same position for what seems like hours, like time has frozen. I turn my head and realize that Maya is staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing…Just thinking. How can you be so nice to me when all I've been is a pain?" She asks.

"You haven't been a pain at all Maya."

"Ugh, I just feel so stupid."

"You are not stupid. Maya you are the most beautiful, talented, bold, generous, most intelligent girl I know," She looks down and bites her lip, like she does when she's thinking very hard. Suddenly, right before I can ask what she's thinking about she looks up at me and kisses me right on the lips. It catches me by surprise at first, but then I melt in to it, we move in sink. It feels like the whole world has stopped around us. When we finally come up for air, I only have one thing to say.

"I'm going to add good kisser to the list of things that are great about you." She just laughs and shoves me. Next thing I know, she's thrown a snowball at me and hit me right in the chest. "Wow, sweet to violent in less than 30 seconds, I think that's a new record, congrats!" I say right as I dump a pile of snow on her head.

 **Don't forget to leave reviews! I feel as if I've gotten an inspiration to add lost more Lucaya to the story in the future her and maybe even a Farkle/Riley romance? Leave your opinion in the reviews about that!**


	13. Nightmare

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of missing! I have some exciting news…This story will most likely have a sequel…Fear not, this story is not going to be over for a lot more chapters, but I just wanted to let you guys know. The title of the story will be once we reach 10,500 views, (And we're really close already…9,000 something) Hope you enjoy the next chapter…It's a very important one and will have a great impact in the sequel.**

 **MAYA POV**

 _Police sirens are going off in the background, my eyes are glued to the T.V._

" _A prisoner that had kidnapped, starved, beaten, and almost killed his own daughter, has recently escaped prison, his name is Kermit Mikel. He is armed and dangerous, if you see him contact the police immediately!" A picture of my father's face flashed on the T.V. I hear gunshots coming from downstairs. I know it's him, I don't even bother to run from him anymore. Just as his face flashes in front of my eyes I blackout._

I sit up straight in my bed, sweat dripping down my forehead, I'm out of breath. It was just a dream, just a dream. I'm fine. Who knew such a great day could lead to such a terrible nightmare. I lay back down and try to sleep. It's pointless, how could anyone sleep after that. I pull out a phone and text Lucas. Ever since today I feel like I can trust him. A lot. With my life. Okay maybe that's exaggerating a little bit.

 **To: Cowboy**

Can't sleep. U awake?

 **From: Cowboy**

I'm awake.

 **To: Cowboy**

I didn't except you to answer. What is a Huckleberry like you doing awake at…1:30 in the morning.

 **From: Cowboy**

Thinking 'bout things…You?

 **To: Cowboy**

Nightmare

 **From: Cowboy**

Sorry to hear that, care to tell me about it?

 **To: Cowboy**

(Maya tells Lucas about her nightmare)…What are you thinking about?

 **From: Cowboy**

That sounds like a terrible dream…and…you.

 **To: Cowboy**

Seriously? That is so cliché

 **From: Cowboy**

Meh, what can I say?

 **To: Cowboy**

Ha Ha...What else were you thinking about?

 **From: Cowboy**

Well, I was also thinking about something I've been wanting to do for a while. Maybe you could tell me what to do.

 **To: Cowboy**

Do it.

 **From: Cowboy**

I haven't even told you what it is yet.

 **To: Cowboy**

Hey, in all of the years I've been alive. I've learned that if you want to do something, do it because you know…YOLO.

 **From: Cowboy**

Nobody says YOLO anymore.

 **To: Cowboy**

In my world people do.

 **From: Cowboy**

Alright, alright. Soo you really think I should do it?

 **To: Cowboy**

Yes.

 **From: Cowboy**

Ok then, will you go out with me?

 **To: Cowboy**

Huckleberry, are you asking me out?

 **From: Cowboy**

Uhhh, yes?

 **To: Cowboy**

Ok

 **From: Cowboy**

Ok

 **To: Cowboy**

…

 **From: Cowboy**

…

 **To: Cowboy**

Soooo Goodnight?

 **From: Cowboy**

Yeah ok. Goodnight.

I turn my phone off and smile at my celling. This is it, I'm going on a date with Huckleberry. Now I really can't sleep.

 **RILEY POV**

 _Beep beep beep beep!_ My alarm clock goes off for school. 6:00 as usual. I sit staring at my celling for who knows how long before I dose off. _Beep Beep Beep Beep_ 6:45. Oh No! I need to get Maya up! I jump out of my bed and run to Maya's room.

"Maya, Maya get up we're going to be late for school." No answer. I open her door, she's not in here. Her crutches are gone. I run to the kitchen to tell my mom she's missing. To find Maya, fully ready to go and eating breakfast.

"Oh, hey Riley, good morning. How are you?" she asks.

"I'm good, but you seem even better, when did you get up?" I question.

"Oh, I woke up at 1:30" she answers.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"Well, I had a nightmare, and I didn't want to bother you by waking you up, so I decided to bother Ranger Rick instead."

"And why are you in such a good mood, if you woke up at 1:30 because of a nightmare"

"Well, I texted Ranger Rick and we were talking for a while and then…"

"And then…?"

"He asked me out!" she said happily.

"What…Really?!" I squealed. I'm actually really okay with her dating Lucas. I's so happy for her. "Where are you going, when?" I ask

"Well, I don't know yet. He kinda only asked me out" She says.

"Ok, we'll figure that out later for right now we should just get to school" I say.

"Ech…School"

"Aww, where'd the happy attitude go?"

"It got sucked into the black hole called school, never to be seen again" she grumbles. So we head off to the subway, to also be sucked into the black hole.

 **Ok Hopefully I'll also be able to get the School chapter up tomorrow night, I would write more but it's almost 11:30 and I have to get up really early to go on a ski trip! I hope you guys come back tomorrow night!**


	14. First Days Back

**Ok so, today right at 9:34p.m. we reached exactly 10,000 views…WOW! I didn't expect to get there in less than a day. But a promise is a promise, the title of the sequel (that is most likely going to happen) is** _ **Revenge.**_ **I'm so excited! The first chapter should come out the day after the last chapter of this story, and will include, a hopefully even more intense and interesting plot line!**

 **I only own the plot!**

 **MAYA POV**

As Riley and I got on the subway, I realized that this would be my first day back at school since…I was kidnapped. I feel like I'm a lot more nervous than I should be. I grab onto the poll the best I can with my crutches, since all of the seats were taken by people with much longer rides than Riley and I, I had to stand.

"You ready?" Riley asked.

"Maybe…I'm having second thoughts about this, Riley what if I'm not ready. What if I make a fool of myself? What if people make fun of me?" I respond, nervously.

"Oh please, Maya there is nothing to be worried about, nobody is going to make fun of you." She says reassuringly.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok, I just really hope you're right."

"Well, there is something that I haven't told you yet." She says.

"What?"

"Missy." She says.

"Missy? What about Missy?" I ask.

"Last time we talked to her it was about you…"

"What?"

"But it's okay we didn't tell her anything." She says.

"Ok" I say. I don't know how I feel about this. The doors to the subway open at our stop. We step off and walk the rest of the way to school. Just before we enter I stop.

"What's wrong?" Riley asks.

"Nothing, just taking a deep breath." I say. We slowly walk in. People notice me in a heartbeat and find the closest people to whisper to. "Riley, they're staring at me,"

"Yeah, I see that." She says. Just then, the worst thing happens, the thing I've been hoping would not happen today.

"Oh, hi May"

"Missy" Riley says.

"Haven't seen you in a while, May"

"Its Maya." Riley says.

"Riley, I don't need you to angry with Missy right now, this isn't your battle." I say to Riley.

"But, Maya-"

"Please" I say.

"So, where has miss 'Maya' been?" She says "I can't imagine that you were sick for three weeks. And your family is too poor to go on any vacations, I bet you can barely keep the lights on."

"Well, you little-"

"Maya." Lucas came up behind me.

"Hi Lucas" Missy says flirtatiously.

"Yeah, ok. Maya lets go, you don't need to deal with this right now." He says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine, let's go" I say.

"Sure, let Lucas take care of you, just because you have a broken leg, doesn't mean you get special treatment." Missy says behind us. _Ok I've had it with this girl._ I turn around.

"I swear, Missy. You'd better shut your mouth before I shut it for you." I say.

"Is that a threat?" She asks astounded.

"Maybe it is." It was Lucas this time. "Come on, Maya. Let's go." We turned around and left Missy behind us, shocked. Once we reach my locker, I turn to Lucas.

"Lucas, I don't think I can do this." I say.

"Maya, I know you. You can do this, I know you can. It'll be fine." He says trying to make me feel better.

"They're going to find out." I say in a hushed tone, so only he can hear me.

"So what, it's not like the entire school is going to turn on you. Plus, you've got amazing friends who are going to help you through this." He says.

"I guess so, thank you." I say.

"Since when does Maya Hart, thank people?" Lucas asks.

"Since I realized how lucky I am to have you guys. I say, smiling. He smiles back. He starts to say something but the bell interrupts him.

"I'll tell you later, we should get to history." He says.

"Ok let's go." I say. Once the entire class had sat down, Mr. Matthews began class.

"Rosa Parks" he said. "What did she do?"

"She said 'no'." answered a student.

"Exactly, Rosa Parks was born on February 4th, 1913 and died when she was 93 on October 24th, 2005. On December 1st 1955 she didn't obey her bus driver's command when she was ordered to give up her seat in the 'colored' section of the bus to a 'white man' when the 'white' section was full. She was arrested. She was extraordinary. Amazing." He explained. _She stood up for herself, when she thought she deserved to be heard._ The bell rang, "We'll continue this tomorrow." Everybody left. I was mindlessly staring at my locker, when Lucas, Riley, and Farkle came up.

"Maya, are you alright?" Farkle waved his hand in front of my face, I jumped.

"Oh, yeah I'm alright just zoned out I guess." I say.

"Alright, lets go." We were headed to the art room, this was the class I missed the most when I wasn't at school. I haven't drawn a thing in a while.

"Ok, today we are focusing on memory moments, you will paint a picture, something you remember with great detail. Without looking at a recourse. Strictly from memory. You may begin." The teacher said. Then without thinking about what I was going to paint, I started. It was like my hand had a mind of its own. Around 30 minutes later, Riley leans over,

"That's pretty, where'd you see that?" she asked. I looked back over at my painting, and realized exactly what I had drawn. A forest, covered in snow, with a single cabin, in the middle of nowhere. I don't even know why or how I drew it. I just did. Lucas comes by to look at it. I'm staring at it wide eyed.

"Maya is that-"He asks, I slowly nod. I don't know what to do, part of me wants to destroy it, but the other part, realizes that this scene is a part of me that I'll never be able to get rid of. "Why?" He asks.

"I, uh, maybe I just, I, I…I don't kn-know. I stutter, still staring at the painting.

"Maya are you okay?" Riley asks. I don't say anything. Lucas leans over to me.

"Do you want to tell them or should I." he asks.

"I don't think I'll be able to get it out, maybe you should…Farkle too. I say.

"Ok, I'll tell them later." He says. I'm staring at the painting until the bell rings. Then I sit through 2 more classes, that have no importance and I honestly zoned out of anyway. The bell rings for the final time until after lunch. I get my food and then sit down at, our usual table. I'm waiting for the rest of my friends when someone comes up.

"So, seriously, where were you?"

"Go away Missy."

"Why should I, you can't tell me what to do." She says.

"Go away or I swear I will rip your extensions out of your hair." I hiss. Missy gasps, turns around and storms off. Around 30 seconds later Lucas, Riley, and Farkle sit down.

"Ok so, I don't know what's going through Farkle's genius brain right now, but I'm pretty sure sometime today we've all thought about what happened between you two at 1:30 this morning." Riley says as she sits down. I nearly choke on my food.

"Ummm, we are _not_ talking about this right now." I say.

"Agreed" Lucas says.

"Did I miss something?" Farkle asks.

"Aww guys but I wanna know!" Riley whines.

"Well, you don't get to know, at least not right now." I say.

"But, Peaches." She says.

"But, Riley." I say back. The bell rings, the rest of the day goes by slower than you could ever think 3 periods could go by. But finally, we are packing up our things to go home, except Riley.

"Riley aren't you coming?" I ask her.

"Nah, I've got student council, you're going to have to ride the subway with Lucas today." She says.

"Alright." Lucas and I head towards the station.

"Soooo, about what happened at 1:30 this morning." Lucas says

"Yes?" I ask.

"I asked you out." He says

"That is correct." I say.

"First, I want to ask, will it be awkward between us if we date? Because I don't want to ruin our friendship because of it." We get on the subway.

"Cowboy, I kissed you the other day, and we're fine, dating is not going to ruin our friendship." I say.

"Are you sure?" he asks. I turn towards him.

"Lucas, I'm positive." I reassure him.

"Ok, good, so where do you want to go for this date?" he asks.

"I don't know, surprise me." I say, We come to my stop and the doors open. I step out but Lucas is right behind me. "This isn't you're stop." I say.

"I know. You think I'm going to let you walk home alone, in the middle of the city?" he says. "Now why would I do that?"

"Ok, fine. But only this once." But, we all knew it wasn't only going to be once, nope. He walked me home every day, Riley had student council. Every time it was the same, a small conversation, getting to know each other better every single time, two goodbyes and then a closed door between us. Until one day, it started out normal the conversation, but when we got to the apartment Lucas did something, he leaned in closer and closer. He was about to kiss me. And we did. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, he was much taller than me so it took a little effort to get my lips up to his, this kiss was much better than the last, there were no salty tears, staining my face. This one was gentler more kind. I liked it…very much. When we stopped to breathe I rested my head on his chest.

"Are you okay with me kissing you?" Lucas asks.

"Absolutely" I laugh and nod.

"So is day after tomorrow on Saturday, a good time for that date?" He asks.

"Yeah, are you going to tell me what we are going to do?" I ask.

"You know, I would. But you told me to surprise you so I guess you'll just have to wait." He says.

"Ugh, fine."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks.

"Yeah"

"Ok goodnight"

"Goodnight" I say. And then with one more quick kiss there was a door between us once again. I had good dreams that night.

 **The next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow, maybe a little earlier than this one was, so keep a look out for that!**


	15. The Worst Day

**Here's the new chapter**

 **I only own the plot!**

 **MAYA POV**

I woke up at 6:00 a.m. this morning. Right on schedule. The house is full with the smell of eggs and bacon. And whenever the house smells like this in the morning, you know it's going to be a good day. I get up and walk to the kitchen, eggs and bacon. Just as I expected. Nobody's here though, Topanga must have left early for work. I have no idea why Riley isn't here though. I walk to her room. Slowly opening the door I see Riley sleeping.

"Riley, get up. We have school." I say as I gently shake her.

"I'm not going, I'm sick." She responds.

"You don't look sick."

"Well, I am." She says

"Okaay." I say as I walk out the door to her bedroom. I get dressed, and then leave. The walk to the station feels weird without Riley or Lucas with me. Its cold, and to make matters worse, one of my crutches lands on a piece of ice, slips out from under me and drags me down with it. When I land on my back, I realize nothing is broken, but it sure hurt…a lot. But I get up and keep on walking. Snow falls on my head, making me even colder than I was before. Once I get on the subway, I'm relieved, this has been a really bad day so far, and the subway starts to move, _yes._

Once I get to school, I am immediately, greeted by the one and only Missy.

"You were kidnapped, that's what happened to you, that's why you were gone." She says

"What did you just say?" I ask shocked.

"You were kidnapped, and don't try to deny it, it's all over the news." She hold up a newspaper, I rip it out of her hand, _Kermit Mikel father to Maya Hart is accused of kidnapping and beating his daughter, he will be held in court, in two weeks, on December 18_ _th_ _._ Everybody knows, I stare wide eyed and shocked at the paper, and Riley isn't here to help me. When I look up, people are staring at me, they start asking questions, walking closer.

"Is it true?"

"Were you kidnapped?"

"Were you really taken by your father?"

"Is that how you broke your leg?"

I'm walking backwards now, trying to get away but they keep coming closer and asking more questions, I can't hear the individual questions anymore, they're all rambling at once. Some of them are shouting at me. I can't take it any longer, I start to panic.

"STOP IT" I shout. "Yes it's true, I was kidnapped by my dad. Can't you all just let it go?" I'm having trouble breathing, there's a big pain on my back, I need to get out of here now. I turn around and walk through the door as fast as I can and sit on a bench, catching my breath, I can't breathe. I need to calm down. I'm literally having a full blown panic attack. I wish Riley was here. But she's not. I want to text somebody, anybody. But I can't move. I stay in the same position, only taking small shallow breaths. I don't know how long it is before somebody finds me. They immediately kneel down and starts talking to me.

"It'll be okay." It's Lucas. Thank God.

"Lucas, they know." I croak.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry." He's actually not trying to make me feel better for once, he's comporting me, but not trying to make me feel better. I start to calm down. I can breathe. I close my eyes. Lucas comes to sit beside me. He holds my hand and I lean my head on his shoulder. I'm still shaking. By the time either of us moves, school is almost over.

"Let's get you home. " He stands up and pulls me with him. I just want to die right now. I'm mindlessly walking and Lucas keeps an arm around my shoulder the entire way home. Neither of us talks. When we arrive to the apartment he looks at me with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry" is all he says. I close my eyes, and I let myself cry. I let him hold me. I rest my head on his chest and he wraps his hands around my body, I totally break down. He just holds me, for I don't know how long. When it's over he kisses the top of my head like he does when cry. I open the door and walk inside, to my room. Leaving him outside the door. I miss his arms around me. I need to relax and forget about today. So I decide to take a bath, afterwards, I notice something, a huge bruise stretched across my back. It's painful, a deep dark purple it comes up just to the middle of my neck. I try to cover it with my shirt but none of them have a high enough neck. So I try to cover it the best I can with my hair. I go into Riley's room, to see if she's doing okay. Her bed is empty. I search the apartment, she's not here. She must have ended up feeling better. Maybe she went to school. I curl up on the couch, and turn on the T.V. when the door opens at 4:30 and Riley comes in I know she wasn't sick.

"Oh, heeeyy Maya. What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say "But what I do want to talk about is, where have you been?"

"Uhhh, I was with Farkle." She says in defeat.

"You, Riley Matthews pretended you were sick, so you could skip school and go out with a boy that would never skip school?" I ask.

"Yeah pretty much" She says.

"Ok" I say. Later that night when I was in bed Lucas texts me

 **From: Cowboy**

You still want to go on that date?

 **To: Cowboy**

Of course.

 **From: Cowboy**

Ok, Goodnight.

 **To: Cowboy**

Night, Huckleberry, and thanks for everything you did today.

 **From: Cowboy**

No problem, that's what Friends/possible boyfriends are for.

 **To: Cowboy**

:)

 **OK so there should be another chapter up today that will actually include the date! Don't forget to look for that. Write what you think about the story so far in the reviews, I like hearing your feedback.**


	16. First Date

**This will be the last chapter until next weekend unless I find some time to write during the week. Which I might…You never know. But be prepared to maybe not find one up until Friday night. I will try to keep posting one every day though. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I tried to make it pretty fluffy for you Lucaya lovers!**

 **MAYA POV**

The sunlight coming through my window is blinding. I hear Topanga talking on the phone in the background. I can make out my name my mother's name and adoption. I make the conclusion that the Matthews are going to adopt me. But I'm not going to assume that it will make my day a good day because I did that with the eggs and bacon, and look at what kind of day I had yesterday. A crappy day. But today is my date with Lucas, and I have no idea what I'm going to wear because Lucas hasn't told me where we're going yet.

 **To: Cowboy**

Can you at least tell me what kind of place we are going to so I can figure out what to wear?

 **From: Cowboy**

Just what you usually wear.

 **To: Cowboy**

Ok, thanks.

 **From: Cowboy**

No problem

I go into the kitchen for breakfast. Topanga isn't on the phone anymore.

"Good morning" I say

"Oh, good morning Maya." She says "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good, you?" I ask.

"Good, I'm good, hey listen there's something I need to tell y-" She starts.

"Hey mom, good morning, and good morning to you Maya." Riley bursts into the kitchen being her happy self.

"Good morning Riley!" I say, trying to match her level of happiness.

"Hey, mom is it okay if I take Maya shopping?" Riley asks her mother.

"What why?" she asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"For her date tonight." She says.

"Maya, you have a date tonight? With who?" Topanga asks

"With Lucas." Riley answers for me. It seems as if she's just a little bit more excited than I am.

"But I though you liked Lucas."

"I got over him ages ago, and Maya likes him, and Lucas likes her, so he asked her out! Isn't it wonderful?" Riley asks.

"Yeah, ok. Just be back soon." She says.

"Ok, Maya go get dressed we have to go!" Riley exclaims. So I threw on a Crème colored sweater, black leggings, and combat boots. And right before we left I threw on a black beanie.

"Ok, Riley let's go!" I shout to Riley. And soon enough Riley comes running to the door. She opens it and pulls me out with her. We walk to Demolition.

"Ok, what did Lucas say you should wear?" Riley asks.

"He just said to wear what I usually wear." I say.

"Ughhh, boring, you are obviously going to dress up a little bit." She says. After a few hours of trying on outfits, I found the one, a maroon shirt with semi lacy sleeves, with a crème scarf, black leggings and my combat boots.

"Riley we need to go it's almost 5:00 and I still need to eat at least something today." I say.

"Okay, okay, we can buy this stuff and then go grab some pizza real quick" she answers. When we get back to the house its around 6:30 p.m.

"Hey Maya, what time is Lucas picking you up?" Riley asks as she's curling my hair.

"Uhh, I don't know, I'll ask." I pull out my phone.

 **To: Cowboy**

Do you know what time you'll be here?

 **From: Cowboy**

7:00 Ok?

 **To: Cowboy**

Yeah

 **From: Cowboy**

Ok see you soon!

"He said around 7:00" I say

"7:00? That's in ten minutes." She says "I finished curling it just put it in a ponytail."

"Riley, what is the point of curling it if it's just going in a ponytail?" I ask.

"Curled ponytails, look awesome." She says.

"Ok, what ever you say." I go get dressed and sit down on the couch.

"Okay Maya about what I was saying earlier." It was Topanga.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Well yo-" _Knock Knock Knock._

"Oh, that's Lucas. Can you tell me later?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah sure." She responds. I go over to the door, and open it.

"Hey Maya." Lucas says.

"Hi Lucas." I say.

"You ready to go?" he says as I close the door behind me.

"Will you tell me where we're going?" I ask hopefully.

"We are going to a concert." He says.

"A concert, what concert?" I ask.

"Paramore" he answers.

"Paramore, you mean my favorite band of all time Paramore?" It sounded too good to be true.

"Yeah, that one." He laughs and holds up two tickets.

"Oh my god! How did you get these?" I ask.

"I've been saving up for something important and I thought that this would be it." He says.

"Oh Lucas, you really didn't have to." I say.

"But I wanted to" he responded. I immediately hug him.

"Thank you so much!" I say.

"You're most welcome"

"You do know that most guys don't do something this nice for a girl on the first date right?" I ask.

"Well yeah, but I thought that since we have known each other for a while that I would do something special." He says.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you would do this for me…You're awesome." We start walking, letting Lucas take me to wherever this concert is. I can't stop smiling, I really hope this works out because I don't want him to have spent all of that money for nothing. Once we got to the concert we waited in line for around 30 minutes, and I spent half of that time thanking him for doing this. Finally we got inside, 4th row seats, center. I don't even know how he did this. It's amazing, Paramore played most of my favorite songs, including 'Aint It Fun' and 'Still Into You' once the concert was over we walked around a bit, until Lucas noticed something.

"Maya, what happened?" Lucas asks.

"What? What do you mean?" I ask

"Your neck, there's a bruise, how do you get a bruise on your neck?" He asks. Crap I forgot about that.

"Oh, that's nothing. Yesterday when I was walking to school I slipped and fell on some ice, I landed on my back."

"It looks really bad."

"Yeah, you should see the rest of it."

"The rest of it?"

"Yeah, it goes all the way across my back." I say.

"Maya, why didn't you text me. Why didn't you tell me about this. You could've been hurt, worse than this." He says.

"I didn't want you to worry about me, like you are right now." I say calmly.

"Sorry, it's just I don't like it when the people I care about get hurt."

"I totally understand."

"Can I just ask one thing?" He asks. "Does it hurt?"

"To be honest…it really does, so bad." I say.

"Do you want to stop and take a break?" He asks.

"No I'm okay, I've been through worse." I want to take the words back right now.

"What?! When did you-" I give him one of my best 'seriously' looks. "Oh, never mind Sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." I say. "Lucas I have something to ask of you, and you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Real quick, will you come with me to my old apartment, there's something that I left there and I'd like to get it back." I say.

"Of course I'll come with you." He says "Which way is it?" he asks.

"It's just over there" I point to the building.

"Ok, lets go" We walk over to the building and we go up the stairs because the elevator is broken. Four whole floors, usually I wouldn't mind it, but going up stairs with crutches isn't the easiest thing to do. When we reach my apartment I get out my old key, and unlock the door. Katy isn't home, probably still going out to bars at night. I quickly go to my old room, Lucas right behind me. I feel really weird, like I've gone back to when I was kidnapped. When we enter my old room Lucas freezes. He looks shocked, probably not because of the pink walls but because of everything being broken and scattered around my floor.

"Oh, yeah I guess, I never cleaned any of this stuff up." I say as I shuffle through broken glass and paint bottles.

"Is this where-"

"Yes" I find it. The painting, I was working on when I was taken. "This is what I wanted to come get, it's what I was working on when…you know. I want to try to fix it." I hold the painting on the four of us.

"Maya, that's an awesome painting. Now let's get out of here I don't really enjoy standing here where you were…you know."

"Yeah, trust me. I don't either." We quickly get out of the building and across the street to continue to where I live with Riley. "Thank you, for going with me. I really didn't want to go alone."

"You're welcome, pancake" I smile, being called pancake has grown on me." We reach the building,

"I had a great first date with you." I say.

"I had a great first date with you too." He says. I hug him and he holds me tight,

"Lucas, can't breathe, you're squeezing too tight." I say between small breaths.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Only a little." I say. As I wrap my arms around his neck, he gently wraps his arms around my waist.

"May, I kiss you?" He asks.

"Lucas, you never have to ask." He kisses me gently, it's soft, not rushed and even better than the last, which was better than the one before that. He moves one of his hands up to my neck to my head, and I tangle my hands in his hair. I don't want to stop but I need air. We break apart, and I catch my breath, as he catches his.

"I like this whole dating thing."

I smile "Me too."

"Ok pancake, I think it's time to say goodnight." He says.

"Okay, goodnight." He brought me in for one more goodnight kiss. Then silently I went inside the apartment. I found Topanga talking to Riley, Riley was in tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask. Topanga sees me.

"Uh Riley, sweetie can I talk to Maya for a second I'll come in to say goodnight in a few minutes?" Riley nods and goes into her room.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Your mom, she decided to put you up for adoption or for a foster home. But since we never technically adopted you, and we wanted to honestly, it's just somebody beat us to it. But it's a foster home." She says.

"So what you're saying is I have to go live with a complete stranger?" I ask.

"That's not even the worst part, the foster parents…live in California. You have to go, but you have until spring before you do."

"What? You mean I have to leave Riley, leave Farkle, leave _Lucas?_ And move to California?"

"I'm so sorry Maya." She says "We have no choice"

"Umm, I'm going to go get some air." I grab my phone and jacket and go outside. I text Lucas.

 **To: Cowboy**

Meet me at the park in 10 minutes. It's urgent.

 **From: Cowboy**

Alright I'm on my way.

Lucas arrives at the park almost exactly 10 minutes later. I'm on a bench, with my head in my hands, crying softly.

"Maya, what's wrong?" he asks as he kneels in front of me. I look up.

"I'm being forced to move to a foster home in California this spring" I sob.

"California?" He looks heartbroken.

"I don't want to go, Lucas. I can't leave." He hugs me.

"If there is no way we can change plans and have you stay here, then I will make it my job to make it the best Winter and Spring you've ever had." He says. I can hear, his voice cracking up.

"Lucas, are you crying?" I ask in between sobs.

"Maybe." He says. He holds me for hours, before either of us moves.


	17. Court

**Please tell me if there's anything you want me to add to the story! I'll try to make it happen!**

 **I only own the plot!**

 **December 18 AKA** _ **Day of Court**_

 **Maya POV**

 _Pound Pound Pound_

"Come on Maya, you need to get up, we have to leave in less than an hour." Topanga yells through the door.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to see him again." I mumble through my pillow. Topanga opens the door, and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Maya, sweetie. You need to go. If you want him to go to jail you need to tell them what happened." She says. I groan and lift my head from my pillow. Silently I get up and get out of bed. "I'll see you in a few." I walk down the hall and take a quick shower, and then eat breakfast. The car ride was silent as well, a few word were exchanged here and there, but mostly it consisted of quiet music and awkwardness. As if I wasn't nervous enough, when we pulled into the parking lot I started freaking out on the inside. I can't let him see that I'm afraid of him. And I will most definitely not let Riley see me freak out. Trying to delay as much as possible I slowly open the car door and step out. When I walk inside I see the people that came to support me. Lucas, Farkle, Riley, the Matthews and a couple other kids from school. I take my seat and wait for the session to start. It's only a few minutes before the doors open again, my father walks in. I can't contain my nervousness any longer when he stares right at me. I freeze my breath shaky. I can barely get myself to look away and sit forward. Other people see him and look at me. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to look, Riley.

"You okay, Peaches?" She asks.

"No." Is all I can get out of my mouth. One by one minuets go by until I have to explain what happened during my kidnapping.

"Maya Hart, the witness. Will now explain exactly what happened during the days that she was missing." The judge says. I slowly stand up and walk up to the stand.

"Well, um…" I look at my father, a sinister grin appears on his face, like he's trying to get inside my head and control my thoughts. "I-I uh," My mind has completely forgotten everything I was going to say. I look at Riley, then Farkle, then Lucas, and finally the Matthews, and my classmates. They're encouraging faces calm my thoughts and clear my mind. I take a deep breath. And detail by detail I explain every single thing I remember from those nights, all the way up to when I collapsed on Lucas's doorstep. I also explain what happened that night at the Matthews, when he broke into the apartment. When I finish, I look up and see my father glaring at me, he knows he's lost this battle but somehow he looks as if he's trying to kill me through his thoughts. I then look at my side of the room, Topanga is looking at me sympathetically. Everyone else has their head down as if they had experienced what I had just explained themselves. I stand and take my original seat by Topanga. She puts an arm around me and rubs my shoulder comfortingly. It's over. I did it. When the judge announces that he has to go to prison for 15 years I am relieved yet scared. When I am 28 he will be free. But for now I must silently walk back to the car and endure the long, silent ride back to the apartment. But instead of going inside I take the elevator to the roof. I sit there for hours, just looking over into the distance. I look at my phone, 6 missed calls, 15 new messages and 3 voicemails. I ignore all of them. I don't want to talk to anyone. Every couple of minutes I move closer to the edge of the roof. Finally I get to the railing. I lean against it. I think about all of the bad things that have happened. Being kidnapped. Almost dying from escaping. Ending up in a coma. But then I think of all of the good things that have come out of it. Support from even more friends that I knew I had. I got to move out of my old apartment. And I also got a relationship with Lucas. A great home with the Matthews. Something has to happen to make everything that I've been through worth it. I think back to the look that my father gave me just before I left the court room. I'm so deep into my thoughts that I don't hear the people coming up onto the roof. All of a sudden I'm surrounded by all my friends and family. Every single one of them. They surround me and give me reassuring smiles and hugs. I stay on the roof almost all night with Farkle, Riley, and Lucas. We talk until around 3 in the morning when I finally fall asleep. I wake up when the sun is almost done rising in Lucas's arms. I sit up and realize a blanket wrapped around me. Mrs. And Mr. Matthews must have come up and given them to us. For now I savor the moments like last night and now. Who knows what happens next, and when I go to California I will remember these moments to keep me sane.

"Good morning." Lucas says. I turn around.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." I say.

"It's fine." He says as I lay down and face him.

"Lucas?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"What happens next?" I ask. He just stares at me for a while.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, good or bad. We'll be by your side." He says. I move closer to him and lay my head on his chest. For now, all is fine. But who knows, there's only 7 days until Christmas.

 **Sorry for the late chapter! Hopefully another chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	18. Christmas Eve

**Ho Ho Ho Merry Finals Week! There's only 1 more day of school until Winter Break! This is the Christmas Eve chapter, I hope you all like it.**

 **I only own the plot!**

 **Riley POV**

I wake up and realize it's Christmas Eve, running down the hall to Maya's room. I burst through the door and jump on her bed. "Maya Maya Maya! It's Christmas Eve…" She stirs.

"But did you have to wake me up at…" She turns to see the clock. "9:00?"

"You, needed to be up anyway." I say as I grab her foot and start to drag her out of bed. "Lucas and Farkle are coming over to help with everything, and we're going to have a little tiny Christmas with them since they can't come over on Christmas like they did last year." She groans.

"Fine" she gets up and walks to the bathroom and closes the door. I walk down to the kitchen.

"Good morning." I say to my parents as I walk in.

"Good morning sweetie." My mom says. "Where's Maya?"

"She's in the bathroom, I had to drag her out of bed." I explain as she puts a pile of eggs on my plate.

"Well you girls should probably finish everything you need to do before Lucas and Farkle get here."

"I know, I only have Maya's gift to wrap." I say, with a mouthful of eggs. I inhale the rest of my breakfast and head to my room to wrap Maya's gift. A pair of compass necklaces with a note that says: 'True friendship is when two people walk in different directions but remain side by side.' ( **AN Thank You Pinterest)** I carefully wrap the present in a gold and silver paper and write To Maya on it. I then walk outside and place it under the tree. The doorbell rings and I open it to see Lucas and Farkle, just in time.

 **Maya POV**

I hear the doorbell ring and so I finish the final touches on my hair and walk outside.

"Hey" I say.

"She finally comes out of the bathroom! This is the first time I've seen her this morning since I dragged her out of bed." Riley tells them. I roll my eyes. They smile. I walk over to the couch and sit down. Lucas, Farkle, and Riley join me. "Okay so who's first?" Riley asks.

"I'll go." Farkle says, as he pulls out three gifts. "For Maya, Lucas and Riley." He hands us each of our presents. I open mine, a new leather jacket.

"Aw Farkle. Thank You." I say as I hold up the jacket. Before I can ask anyone else what they got, Riley speaks up.

"Me next!" She hands me a small box, I open it. Once I see what's inside I instantly stand up and give Riley a big hug. I hand her my gift. A painting that I painted that says: Good friends know all of your stories…Best friends help you write them. She smiles, I walk over to Lucas and hand him my gift, the painting, which I got from my old apartment. It took me hours to revive and finish it. After I finished Riley's.

"Wow, Maya. You finished it." He says.

"Yeah, yeah I did." I say. As he hands me his gift to me. "Huckleberry, you didn't have to get me anything"

"You know, I thought of not getting you anything, but then I decided that that idea was completely insane. So I got you something. He says as I take it from his hands. On the inside there is a gold necklace with a small heart on it. Three small words are engraved on the front, 'I love you' I stare at it. Smiling silently I look up at Lucas.

"Lucas, this is amazing. Thank You." I give him a hug and a small peck on the lips.

"Gross." Farkle says. While Riley silently pretends to barf.

"Ha ha ha, very mature guys." I say. After everyone opens the rest of the gifts. We all watch movies for the rest of the night. Lucas takes my hand in his and I lean my head on his shoulder. Around halfway through whatever movie we are watching, because I honestly zoned out in the first five minutes. I look over at Lucas. He's not paying attention either. Instead he's looking down at our hands, he's playing with my fingers. Carefully examining each one, he pauses and looks up at me. Our eyes lock, and I think about how grateful I am to have him in my life. I grin and lean further into him so my head is on his chest. He wraps an arm around my shoulders. He places a kiss on top of my head, and begins to play with my hair. I listen to his heartbeat as he messes with my hair and I match my breathing to his. I slowly drift off to sleep to the sound of the tv in the background.

 **Lucas POV**

I entangle my hands in Maya's hair. I can tell she's sleeping because her breathing has slowed down into a steady pattern. She seems so peaceful while she's asleep. I gaze at her facial expression, which at the moment is blank but with a slight smile. A while later, Maya begins to stir. She opens her eyes and I lean down to whisper to her.

"You missed most of the movie." I say

"I don't even know what movie we're watching, or what's going on." She says, groggily.

"Yeah, don't worry I don't either." We try to watch the rest of the movie but the credits came up and the movie was over.

"So how'd you guys like it?" Riley asks. Maya and I look at each other.

"Oh, it was great." Maya says. And I nod.

"Well, I should probably go home, it's getting late." Farkle says.

"Yeah, me too. I don't want my parents to worry." I say.

"Ok, well thanks for comeing." Riley says. I give Maya a hug.

"See you after Christmas." She says. And I give her one last kiss before I walk out the door.

 **I Hope you all have had a great week so far! If you have any questions or comments please state them in the reviews! If you have any suggestions please tell me I'll try to add them in somehow. I really enjoy reading reviews, good or bad. I should have another chapter up by the end of the week, so watch out for that.**


	19. Tears and Goodbyes

**Hey Guys! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas, or other holiday! I ended up deciding not to do a Christmas chapter just because there would have been nothing very interesting that would have happened. In this chapter it is a few months later and Maya is getting ready to go to California.**

 **Maya POV**

 **April 26** **th** **11:00 am**

My room is cluttered with the boxes that I'm packing to leave. 24 hours. I have 24 hours before I go to California, and probably never come back. I take a seat on the little space I have left on my bed. Looking at these walls, I realize I've had good times and bad times in this room. I let silent tears slide down my face as I dread the 7 hour flight that is to come. I feel a pair of arms pull me in for a hug. I quickly notice that its Riley. Tears are falling for her too. We hold on to each other like it's the last thing that will keep the pieces of us together.

"I don't want to go." Is all I can say, it comes out so quiet it's almost like I didn't say it at all.

"I know, I don't want you to go either." She cries. But I have to be strong, for her…For myself. I wipe my tears and slowly stand up.

"Well, the faster I get done packing the more time we can spend together." I say.

"Let me help." She says, weakly. As she takes cloths out of my closet to put in the cardboard box. I don't argue, it's more time that I get to spend with my non-biological sister.

A few hours later, we are done and start to take the boxes outside to the truck, when I run into Lucas.

"Hey," He says.

"Hey" Nothing else needs to be said for me to put down the box I was carrying and hug him. I don't think that anything can make me feel better, but I can try to hide how depressed I am right now.

"It'll be okay." He whispers. I burry my head in his chest. He places one of his hands on the back of my head. I don't want to move.

 **Lucas POV**

We finish putting all of the boxes in the moving truck when the sun starts setting. I haven't been able to take my mind off of the fact that this time tomorrow, Maya will be gone. I walk back into the apartment. Maya is laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. I walk over to her and gently lift her head, sit down and place her head on my lap. She doesn't take her eyes off of the ceiling.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah?" I say.

"What am I supposed to do when I get to California?" She asks.

"Well, I would guess that you would, go to a new family an-" she cuts me off.

"No, I mean, what am I supposed to do. There's No Farkle, You, or Riley in California." She says "I have to go to a different school, where Mr. Matthews won't be my teacher, and I don't even know if the art teacher will like me!" She finishes.

"I don't know. You could try to make new friends, I bet you'll have a decent teacher, and once the art teacher sees your talent, she's bound to like you." I say.

"I have one more question."

"Which is?"

"Are we going to try the long distance relationship thing?" she asks "Because I don't think I'll be able to keep my sanity if I don't talk to you at least twice a week." I smile.

"If you want to try it, we can try it."

oOo

Later that night we all cuddled up of the couch and watched one of Maya's favorite movies…Captain America: the Winter Soldier. And pretty much everybody falls asleep in the first 10 minutes because of how exhausted we all are.

 **The Next day 9:00 am**

In the morning, nobody is happy. Riley isn't even trying to make anyone feel better. Maya is sulking at the breakfast table.

"Come on guys we need to go, or she's going to miss her flight." Topanga says. Maya sighs, and gets her suit case and drags it behind her. We all follow. Just like the car ride to the court house, this car ride is pretty much silent, except for Riley whispering to Maya. Apparently they aren't whispering about anything good, because none of them are smiling, or trying not to frown. When we get to the airport and get to the gate, we each take turns saying our final goodbyes, and giving hugs. When she gets to me, she slips her arms around my neck, and kisses me. It tastes like sadness, tears, and…goodbyes. She pulls back and hugs me, while on her toes.

"I love you, so much." I whisper into her hair.

"I love you too." She sniffles. We don't want to let go, because the sooner we let go. The sooner she gets on the plane, the sooner she's gone. "Remember, at least twice a week." She says. I nod. We kiss once more before, we have to leave each other.

"Don't forget to call when you get there, I don't care if its 1:00 am here. Don't. Forget. To. Call. Or else I will think you're dead." She smiles a sad smile. We let go of each other. Everybody, comes in for one last group hug, and she turns around and walks through the gate, turning around. And giving us all a sad smile before, going inside. She's breaking inside, I saw a couple of tears that she was holding in this entire time, slip down her cheeks before she turned around. I don't know what to do anymore.

 **Maya POV**

That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I find my seat, and let the tears fall. After we take off and are allowed to get our electronics out I put in my head phones and listen to the most depressing song I have. It's not long before I fall asleep.

 **I have to say…this was one of the hardest chapters to write. Let me know how you feel in the reviews. I also take requests of ideas to add to the story, so if you have an idea, leave that in the reviews as well. Only a couple chapters left before** _ **Revenge**_ **Is anyone else excited? Also, its New Year's Eve right now! So…Happy New Year's Eve!**


	20. New Place

**OMG, I'm so sorry. What has it been…like, a month? I should hopefully be able to get back to updating more frequently like before. I knew this chapter would be a hard one to write because I was debating doing two things, so I put the computer a side and though about what I wanted to do, and I figured it out…Kind of. But, I had put it off long enough and now I'm writing it.**

 **Sorry if it's not as good as some of the others.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **Maya POV**

After I get off the plane I sit in one of the black airport chairs and text my friends that I got to California safely, and that I miss them already. It's not long before they respond.

 **Riley: Glad you go there okay, I miss you too. :(**

 **Huckleberry: Great, now when can you come to visit?**

 **Farkle: Thanks for the info!**

My new foster home family was supposed to meet me by the gate, so I decide to listen to some music to pass the time. 'Still Into You' by Paramore. It reminds me of my first date with Lucas. The first date of many. I really hope that this long distance relationship thing works out. I don't want to be here. But I have to. It's not my choice. A pair of adults walk up to me.

"Maya Hart?" a woman asks.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"I'm Marie Smith, and this is John Smith, we are your new foster parents." She says.

"oh, well. Hi" I say, with a small smile and a nod.

"Let's go get your bags." The man says. We walk to baggage claim, and wait as we collect each of my bags to put in the car. Round, and Round, I spot and grab around 5 bags. The rest of my things are coming later in the week because it's coming by truck. We lug all of the bags to my new foster parent's car. Once I get in I notice a boy, around my age, maybe a little older.

"Hi" I say.

"Hey" He replies. I put in my other earbud and continue to listen to my music, and watch the buildings go by.

OoO

Soon we pull up to a large house, I slowly get out of the car and get my bags out of the back. I hear a loud squeal which could only belong to a little girl. And what do you know, a girl around 10 years old runs up to me.

"Hi, my name is Lauren, you're pretty. I like you. What's your name?" She asks in one breath.

"My names Maya, and, thanks" I say.

"You must've meet my brother, Will." She says. "He can be mean sometimes, but he's nice."

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Oh." She gasps. "I'm gonna show you your room!" She grabs my hand and pulls me inside. Up a flight of stairs and into a large room. It has light blue walls and a large bed in the middle of a white rug, there's a couple of bookshelves along the wall and a T.V. in front of the bed. There is also a desk by the other wall. Marie comes into the room.

"Lauren, let Maya get settled in for a little bit. Please?" she says.

"Oh ok." Lauren and Marie leave the room and close the door. I bring in my bags and unpack. About 2 hours later, half way through, when I unload my laptop, I decide to facetime Lucas. His face pops up on the screen.

"Hey Maya." He says.

"Hi, Lucas"

"how are you?" he asks.

"I'm…okay, I guess" I respond.

"Well, that's okay." He says.

"My foster parents have been nice so far. And so has Lauren."

"Lauren?" he asks.

"She's my…" I think about what to call her, sister? Foster sister? Step sister? "New friend" I finish.

"ok, well that's good."

"How are things going there?" I ask.

"It's not the same without you, we all miss you so much." He says.

"Well maybe…" Lauren walks into the room.

"Maya, mom says… Oo who's this, oh! Is he your boyfriend?!" Lauren says.

"Haha, Lauren, this is Lucas. Lucas, this is Lauren." I introduce them.

"Hi" Lauren waves.

"Hey" Lucas responds. Lauren turs back to me.

"Mom says dinner is ready." She says.

"Okay, one second." Lauren leaves the room. I turn back to the computer. "I have to go, but I hope I can talk to you again soon."

"Yeah, of course…anything you need, just call."

"Ok, Love you. Bye." I say.

"I love you too, talk to you later." His face disappears. I know what I need to do, I need to tell Marie and John that I can't stay here.

 **This was a short chapter. I might update tomorrow as well if I have time. But don't get your hopes up just in case it doesn't happen. Special thanks to** _ **Pony-Edward-Lucas'Girl,**_ **This person comments on nearly every single one of my chapters. Please look at some of their stories as well, they write some great things! Don't forget to leave any comments in the reviews and if you have any suggestions or ideas for the story, you can leave them in the reviews OR you could privet message me and I will try to make it happen.**


	21. Confession

**I did it, I actually found the time to write this chapter. I guess it was probably because I knew exactly what I wanted to be in this chapter….Does anyone even read these little messages at the top and bottom of the page? Sometimes I give shout outs in them, if people comment a lot. Yesterday I gave a shout out to** _ **Pony-Edward-Lucas'Girl**_ **for always reading the chapters, and I plan on giving shout outs to people that follow or favorited this story.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **Maya POV**

I wake up and think about what's been going on lately. I'm in California, a place where my friend aren't here. I place I don't want to be. I need to tell Marie and John that I can't stay, that I have to go back. I roll out of the squishy bed, and walk downstairs to the kitchen. Marie and John are sitting at the table, I slowly walk up to them.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi, how did you sleep?" John asks.

"Okay, I guess, hey I need to talk to you." I say "I-I don't think I can stay here." They both look at me with confused looks.

"What?" Marie asks.

"I can't stay here, it not like I don't like you or California. It's just that I had to move away from everything that I've ever known. I don't think I'll be able to stay sane, without ever living it again." I explain.

"Well, if that's what you really want…" Marie starts.

"Hold on Marie, you're saying that if our new foster child wants to leave, then she can just leave?" John asks.

"Her name is Maya, and I don't want to keep her here if she's not happy. That's not fair for her."

"Fine, if she isn't happy here, I guess she can leave." He gives in. I smile.

"Oh thanks you both so much!" I say, and I run up the stairs to pack…again. It's a good thing that I only unpacked half of my things. The door opens.

"You're leaving?" It's Lauren.

"Yeah, I'm going back to New York." I say.

"But you just got here." She says sadly.

"I know, but I can't stay." I answer.

"Can I come to visit?" She asks.

"If it's okay with your parents it's okay with me." I say. In the couple of hours that I've known her, Lauren has grown on me. She's the thing I'm going to miss the most.

OoO

I finish packing an hour later, apparently when you're excited, you can get things done faster than when you're not. I text Riley,

 **Me: Guess what.**

 **Riley: What?**

 **Me: I'm coming back to New York.**

 **Riley: NO WAY…REALLY?!**

 **Me: Yeah, I couldn't stay here.**

 **Riley: When are you coming back?**

 **Me: I think Marie and John are booking me a flight for tomorrow morning.**

 **Riley: Ok, are you going to live with us again?**

 **Me: Idk, I might find a permanent home in New York.**

 **Riley: I have an idea, I gtg, I'll talk to you later.**

 **Me: ok, bye.**

I also text Lucas and Farkle who also respond with overly excited reactions. I go downstairs to talk to Lauren.

"Why don't you and I go do something?" I say.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah, if I'm going to leave, I want to at least have spent some time with you."

"Yay, let's go, now!" She squeals. I didn't expect to leave now, but it works. I tell Marie and John that we are going to go out. They say it's fine. Lauren and I go to The Hollywood sign, and the beach. When we are at the beach, Lauren ask something.

"Why are you leaving?" she asks.

"Well, New York is where all of my friends are, and New York is the only place I've ever known." I respond.

"oh." She says "I'm going to miss you." She says.

"But you've only know me for almost a day." I say.

"I know, but you've been so nice. And you pay attention to me, sometimes my parents forget about me, or just don't bring me places like they do with Will."

"I know what it's like to not have your parents pay attention to you…or care about you." I say.

"You do?" she asks.

"Yeah…My mom got divorced from my dad when I was younger. After that she kind of forgot about me and was gone every night and wasn't there when I woke up." I say. "And my dad…" I think about what happened.

"Your dad?" she asks.

"Uh, never mind. I don't want to talk about him." I say. I look at the time. "We need to get back." I say. We take a taxi to the house and I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

OoO

The next morning, I wake up at 5:00 so I can catch my flight. Lauren was right Marie and John forgot to bring Lauren, so I reminded them that she needs to come. It's sad how she's always left at home by herself. Once we get to the airport, and to my gate, I turn to Lauren.

"I'll miss you." I say.

"I'll miss you too."

"We'll see each other again, I know it." I give her a big hug and wave to Marie, John and Will. Once I approach the gate I turn back around and wave to Lauren once more before I get on the plane.

 **I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave reviews. If you have any suggestions, for the story you can private message me, but if you don't have an account go ahead and leave them in the reviews as well. I will try to add any suggestions into the story, I have a big plan for one suggestion given by** _ **misxxlove14.**_


	22. Final

**SURPRISE!** **I've made the decision to make THIS THE FINAL CHAPTER! Which means not is there only one but there are two chapters up tonight because the first chapter of** _ **Revenge**_ **is also now up.**

 **Enjoy the final chapter…I only own the plot!**

 **Riley POV**

"Okay, her flight just landed, so she should be here soon. She doesn't know you're here…or that you officially adopted her yet." I say.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because, it's a surprise." I respond. Maya walks out of the gate. Lucas, runs up to her and gives her a big hug, and a kiss…gross. He puts an arm around her shoulder and directs her to us.

"Hi" I say.

"Hey," she replies. She looks at the person standing next to me. "Shawn?" He pulls her into a hug. "What are you doing here." She asks.

"Oh, you know. Just saying hi to my new daughter." Maya's eyes widen, she smiles.

"What?!"

"You heard me. You're going to live with me." He says "I got an apartment here."

"Oh Shawn you really didn't have to." She says.

"But I wanted to."

OoO

We spend the next few hours talking. Maya tells us about a girl named Lauren that was so sweet and kind, and hyper. Apparently Lauren and Maya had some things in common with their families. I'm just glad Maya's back and things can go back to normal.

 **Maya POV**

My life is finally going back to normal, I've got a new home in New York, and I'm finally getting over what happened between Kermit and me. Shawn and I go to my new home. I can finally relax and take a breath, who knows where our next adventure where bring us. After this experience I can take on the world.

 **Whoa, super short chapter. Go ahead and see** _ **Revenge**_ **you can click on my profile and you will see it.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me all the way through this story, the next one should have even more Rilaya friendship moments more Lucaya fluff and definitely more drama. What did you think of this story, if you have any criticism I would love to hear it, you will probably help my writing skills.**


End file.
